Safety in the Sewers
by Aztec98
Summary: A girl is jumped and injured badly, Raf is agents bringing her home, but as time goes by he realises that he has a soft spot for this girl of steal. (Raph/Oc, slight Leo/Oc)
1. Black Out

**This is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fanfic so tell me what you think, okay?**

Samantha was on her way home from her job at Joe's Bar. It wasn't the best of jobs, but it put money on the table, considering that her parents didn't give a damn about her or life anymore. She was about home when she felt like someone was watching her. When you live in New York, that was a bad thing to feel in the middle of the night. Samantha walked a little bit faster; she heard the sound of feet behind her and not too far away either. Then she heard more. She turned her head slightly so she could see who was behind her.

Behind her were three tough looking guys. She panicked when she saw that one had a katana in his hands. She then started to run down the street. They ran after her. Samantha rounded the corner and came to a dead end; she had been to this blocked up area before. She dived behind a dumpster and grabbed her katana and sais, and then dived back out.

Samantha got into her fighting stance, ready for the first man to come at her. Little did she know is that he was right behind her. The man grabbed her by the nape and yanked the katana from her hands. "Tough girl, are ya?" He said with anger in his tone. He then dropped her. Samantha caught herself and rubbed her sore neck.

Another man walked up to her and grabed her by the neck; cutting off her breathing. She gasped for air as he held her. She then remembered her sais. She grabbed one and slashed the man's arm and then his face. He yelled in pain and let her go. Sam then got to work slashing out on the rest of the gang. When she was done they were all on the floor, except for the one with the katana. He ran over to her and stabbed her in her side.

Samantha let out a blood curdling scream. She looked down and saw the man take the sword. She fell to the ground and gasped. The pain was over whelming. That's when Samantha passed out.

**Hope you like it. I will add the turtles in the next chapter.**


	2. New Friends?

**Writer: Sorry about the last chapter, but all chapters are going to be short…**

**Mikey: Is this the part when we come in? ^U^**

**Leo: Yes Mikey -.-**

**Mikey: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! \(^U^)/**

**Raph: CAN SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP?! o**

Samantha woke up, well not completely, her eyes were still shut. She could hear voices, but she couldn't see who was talking. She prayed it wasn't the thugs that tried to jump her earlier.

"Why did we have to bring her here?" Asked a gruff voice. It didn't sound too friendly.

"We couldn't just leave her in the streets to die, Raph" This voice was kinder and a bit smoother than the one named Raph.

"What? You never heard of catch, heal, relice?" Complained Raph; once again

The voice from before groaned "No, and we are still going to keep her here"

"Whatever, Leo!" Samantha then heard footsteps going out of the room, and then some coming towards her. She felt something touch her forehead, maybe a hand. She then heard Leo "Mikey, go get me some water"

"One it doc!" Said a childish voice.

The hand on her head then landed on her side. She hissed in pain and started to sit up, only making the pain worse. The hand pushed her down "You need to lie down."

Samantha opened her eyes and saw a giant green turtle with a blue bandana over its eyes. She screamed and covered her face with her arms. She then started to cry.

Leo didn't know what to do. He genteelly pulled on her arms. "Miss, I…um we aren't going to hurt you" He used one of his large, green, fingers to make her look at him. "Please understand that."

Samantha backed a little and whipped away tears "I will… my name is Samantha, but I like to be called Sam"

Leo smiled "Well, my name is…" Leo got interrupted when a turtle with an orange bandana ran in

"Oh my god! She's awake!" He ran over and looked Sam over, and then backed off

Leo did a face palm and pointed to Mikey "That's Michelangelo, but we call him Mikey. Mikey this is Sam"

Mikey smiled and waved "Nice to meet you dudett"

Suddenly another turtle came running in. "Leo I just got finished with… when did she wake up?" This turtle had a purple bandana and welding goggles on his head.

Leo spoke again "Donny this is Sam, she just woke up a few minutes ago. Sam, this is Donatello"

Sam looked at all three of the turtles then back to Leo. "I never got your name"

He smiled "I'm Leonardo, but I like to be called Leo"

Sam giggled "I've noticed. So are you all brothers?"

Leo nodded "Yes, but one of us is in a bad mood" They all looked over to a closed door. Behind it you could hear grunting and the sound of grinding metal. They all then paid their attention back to Sam.

"We need to ask you questions about what happened that night you were attacked" informed Leo

Sam was taken back a little "Wait, that night? How long have I been out?" She looked at the three turtles with a scared look on her face.

"Well…uh you've been out for… two days" stuttered Donny

Samantha then got really worried. Suddenly she looked around and panicked "Where are my sais?"

"What?" asked Donny and Leo

"WHERE ARE MY SAIS!" Sam then jumped up and walked over to the weapons area

Leo ran over "What are you talking about?"

Just then Raph came out of his room "Who's yelling about sais?!"

Sam looked over at him and then down to the weapons in his hand "YOU!" She charged at him

"What the?!" Raph was tackled to the floor by Sam

"Give them to me!" She growled. Raph growled back "No!" He then pushed her off. He got up and brushed himself off

"And you won't get them back until I say so" He then put a smug grin on his green face as he put her sais in his belt, right next to his own sais.

Samantha growled and stood up just as Leo made it over to them. "Sam, are you alright?"

"Yah Leo, but this jerk stole my sais!" She glared at the turtle with the red bandana.

Leo just stood there "That jerk is Raphael. Raph, this is Sam"

Raph nodded and chuckled "Looks like we're gonna but heads…"

Sam finished the sentence "…a lot"

She then turned around and walked back to the couch with Leo. "So do you all have weapons? She asked as she sat down.

Donny nodded "I have a bow staff…"

"I have my nun chucks of fury…." added Mikey

"and I have twin katanas" said Leo.

"I have a katana of my own. Did you pick it up?" She looked at Leo. He nodded and got up, leaving her alone with Donny and Mikey

**Mikey: Looks like Leo has a crush on Sam :D**

**Leo: What? I do not! O/O**

**Mikey: Denial! That's the first sign! :D**

**Leo: I thought this story was suppose to be about Sam and Raph falling in love? -.-**

**Raph: Don't drag me into this! o**

**Donny: Don't forget to Review! :D**


End file.
